Something Called Love
by Chocoerz
Summary: Judul sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan isi :") / Banyak sekali yang menyukai Yoongi sejak kecil, tapi yah.. there is Namjoon, and he is very protective. / MinYoon, NamJin, JaeHyuk, and a little bit of Taemin (Shinee).


Cerita dan judul tidak berhubungan karena penulis kehabisan ide untuk judul

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A MinYoon Fanfiction

 **.**

 **.**

Starring:

Kim (Min) Yoongi

Park Jimin

Kim Namjoon

Kim Seokjin

Lee Jaehwan

Lee (Han) Sanghyuk

Lee Taemin

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi adalah anak dari Kim Namjoon dan Kim Seokjin. Anak yang manis dan hangat sebenarnya, tapi dia tutupi dengan wajah dingin dan sedikit garang agar hanya orang-orang yang benar-benar baik saja yang berada di sekitarnya, itu bukan masalah besar.

Banyak sekali yang menyukai Yoongi sejak kecil, tapi yah.. _there is Namjoon, and he is very protective._

Yoongi tidak masalah dengan itu, cukup membantu sebenarnya. Ayahnya itu akan selalu menjadi supirnya kemana pun dia ingin pergi, selalu mengiriminya pesan setiap sepuluh menit.. semua bentuk ke-protektifan Namjoon membuat Yoongi merasa benar-benar disayang. Dan semakin membantu ketika dia mulai memasuki _high school_. Ada yang terang-terangan _menembak_ nya di hari pertama, Yoongi menanganinya dengan mudah. Dia menyuruh anak itu menemui Namjoon saat pulang sekolah dan anak itu tidak pernah lagi mendekati Yoongi, hanya beberapa kali tertangkap sedang mengikuti Yoongi dari jauh.

Yoongi tidak ingin tahu apa yang ayahnya katakan pda anak itu, karena Yoongi bisa membayangkannya. Mungkin saja, "Dekati anakku dan kupastikan masa depanmu akan begitu suram tanpa kepala, nak." Atau mungkin, "Kau tahu? Revolver di rumahku tampak sangat bagus, mau melihatnya?" intinya semua yang berbau mengancam.

Tapi kelihatannya semua ke-protektifan itu mulai sedikit mengganggu Yoongi ketika hatinya terpaut oleh seorang anak dari angkatannya yang baru Yoongi ketahui. Anak itu ternyata cukup populer, maklum saja, Yoongi tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal-hal seperti itu.

Sekarang sudah dua tahun dan Yoongi masih meletakkan hatinya pada anak itu. Namanya Jimin dan ternyata adalah anak dari teman dekat ibunya. Anak yang sangat baik dan berbakat dibidang olahraga. Banyak yang menyukai Jimin sebesar Yoongi menyukainya, membuat Yoongi pesimis karena anak-anak itu jauh lebih baik daripada Yoongi. Entah itu dalam kecantikan, atau dalam fashion, atau dari segi finansial. Jadi Yoongi diam saja, tidak melakukan apapun dalam dua tahun. Mungkin mencuri pandang sesekali, tapi hanya itu.

Itu membuat pikiran Yoongi sedikit terbebani. Sering kali dia salah mengambil makanan dengan lilin atau apapun yang ada di meja makan. Sering kali pula dia salah mengambilkan barang ketika ayah atau ibunya memintanya. Tentu dia mendapat serentetan pertanyaan dari ayah dan ibunya, terutama dari ayahnya. Namjoon bertanya mungkin sekitar dua lusin pertanyaan, tapi Yoongi selalu bilang, "Tidak, tidak ada apapun yang terjadi. Pa, tenang saja, Yoong baik."

Yoongi takut ayahnya mencari tahu tentang Jimin dan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada anak itu di saat Yoongi lah yang salah karena dia yang menyukai Jimin. Tapi ketika ibunya bertanya, Yoongi mengeluarkan semuanya. Yoongi lelah menyimpan semuanya sendiri.

Seokjin tentu berbeda dengan Namjoon. Dia tentu menjaga Yoongi, hanya tidak terlalu berlebihan seperti Namjoon. Seokjin selalu tahu bahwa Yoongi bisa menjaga dirinya dengan baik, karena dia dan Namjoon mendidik Yoongi menjadi anak yang baik dan cerdas. Jadi ketika Yoongi menyebutkan Jimin, Seokjin tahu itu adalah yang terbaik untuk Yoongi, belum lagi Seokjin tahu banyak tentang Jimin. Anak itu memang sedikit nakal, tapi jauh dari hal-hal yang buruk, nilai anak itu juga sangat stabil.

"Yoong, tidak masalah jika Yoong menyukainya, tapi selalu ingat bahwa orang lain juga bisa menyukai sesuatu yang sama. Ketika hal itu terjadi, maka Yoong harus ingat kembali bahwa Tuhan yang mengatur semuanya, jadi Yoong harus berdoa. Mungkin saja Tuhan mengabulkan perintaan Yoong." Dan setelah Seokjin memberikan nasihat itu, Yoongi mulai berdoa sebelum tidur.

Dan seminggu kemudian, dia dan Jimin mulai berbincang. Jimin yang memulai semuanya sebenarnya, anak itu tidak sengaja menyenggol buku Yoongi ditambah mengotori bukunya. Lalu anak itu _mewajibkan_ Yoongi untuk menerima traktirannya. Karena tidak diberi pilihan, maka Yoongi makan bersama Jimin saat istirahat. Mereka berbincang tentang banyak hal, tapi lagi-lagi Jimin lah yang memulai, Yoongi hanya menjawab semuanya. Yoongi memang bukan anak yang bisa memulai sebuah percakapan, karena dia cenderung tertutup.

Lalu mereka jalan bersama ke toko buku karena Jimin meminta referensi buku matematika yang bagus, berhubung anak itu memang payah – hanya sedikit sebenarnya – dalam matematika dan Yoongi sangat tahu itu. Setelah itu, Jimin mulai sering menemuinya saat istirahat dan mereka pun makan bersama, bahkan terkadang menjemput dan mengantarnya. Yoongi menjadi lebih terbuka pada Jimin dan sedikit lebih tidak malu lagi.

Di saat sang anak merasa senang, rupanya sang ayah merasa sebaliknya, Namjoon merasa begitu tidak senang. Yoongi menolak untuk diantar dan dijemput olehnya. Yoongi menolak saat Namjoon mengajukan diri untuk menemani Yoongi belajar di perpustakaan kota. Namjoon merasa diacuhkan dan juga merasa sedikit kehilangan anaknya.

Seokjin tahu itu, dia adalah tipe istri yang sangat peka terhadap keluarganya. Berkali-kali dia menenangkan dan menghibur Namjoon, mengingatkan suaminya bahwa Yoongi sudah besar dan sudah sepantasnya memiliki hidupnya sendiri. Apa yang terjadi?

Namjoon menangis.

Dan Seokjin pun tertawa melihat suaminya menangis. Bukan karena itu lucu, tapi karena kejadian seperti ini juga pernah terjadi pada ayahnya, karena itulah Seokjin tertawa. Ooh yaa.., ayah Seokjin dulu ayah yang protektif seperti Namjoon, mungkin sedikit lebih dari Namjoon. Dan ya, ayahnya menangis ketika ibunya berkata hal yang sama kepada ayahnya ketika Seokjin mulai berkencan dengan Namjoon, bahkan tidak sekali ayahnya itu menangis. Beliau menangis dipernikahannya, juga saat Seokjin melahirkan Yoongi.

"Sudah, jangan menangis. Aku menikahimu karena aku yakin kau itu dewasa, Joon. Tapi kau malah menangis seperti anak bayi." Seokjin berucap setelah nasihatnya selesai.

"Kau menikahiku bukan karena mencintaiku?"

Dan Seokjin pun kembali tertawa. "Kau ini! Tentu aku mencintaimu, sama seperti Yoongi mencintai Jimin. Berhenti cemburu dengan Jimin, dia anak yang baik. Lagipula dia anak Jaehwan dan Hyuk-ie, jadi kau bisa tenang."

Dan Namjoon pun mendengarkan Seokjin. Perlahan-lahan dia mencoba untuk sedikit demi sedikit melepas Yoongi untuk Jimin. Itu membuat Yoongi tidak lagi merasa takut bahwa Jimin akan mendapat perlakuan buruk dari ayahnya. Belum lagi Jimin menembaknya, dan tentu saja Yoongi menerimanya.

Namjoon tahu itu, tapi dia mencoba untuk tidak berlebihan dan membuat Yoongi merasa seperti diikat. Dia menanyakan beberapa hal, seperti apa Jimin memperlakukannya dengan baik, apa Yoongi bahagia dengan Jimin, apa Jimin tidak menyakitinya? Tentu Yoongi jawab dengan kalimat aku bahagia dan Jimin adalah yang terbaik setelah Namjoon, lalu diakhiri dengan pelukan.

Beberapa kali Namjoon merasa sedikit tidak percaya dengan Jimin karena memiliki tampang _playboy_ , tapi Yoongi bisa menanganinya dengan baik. Bahkan ketika ayahnya berlari-lari di sekitar rumah di siang hari yang dimana seharusnya ayahnya berada di kantor, dengan mengangkat ponselnya, berkata bahwa dia menemukan bukti bahwa Jimin berselingkuh. Dengan tenang Yoongi membawa Jimin dan orang yang berada di foto tersebut, lalu kedua orang itu menjelaskan bahwa mereka adalah sepupu. Tentu Namjoon tidak percaya pada awalnya, tapi setelah Jimin membawakan silsilah keluarganya, Namjoon hanya bisa bungkam dan pergi ke kamarnya untuk melampiaskan rasa malunya.

Tapi bukan berarti Namjoon berhenti di sana, ada banyak hal yang Namjoon lakukan untuk menguji kesetiaan Jimin. Seokjin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya setiap kali Namjoon menceritakan rencananya di malam hari. Menurutnya Namjoon sedikit melewati batas, bahkan ayahnya dulu tidak seperti ini, ayahnya lebih kepada mengirim pengawal kemana pun Seokjin pergi, tidak sampai menguji Namjoon.

Omong-omong, apa Jimin berhasil melewati ujian Namjoon?

Ya, seratus persen. Tentu saja berhasil, Jimin hanya mencintai Yoongi.

Lalu, ketika Yoongi dan Jimin menamatkan kuliah mereka, Jimin melamar Yoongi. Jimin sudah cukup bersabar untuk mewujudkan momen ini selama empat tahun, jadi selesai wisuda, Jimin menghampiri Yoongi yang baru turun dari panggung setelah mendapatkan penghargaan mahasiswa dengan indeks prestasi tertinggi dengan sebuah cincin dan bunga. Acara kelulusan itu pun berubah menjadi acara lamaran. Namjoon yang belum menyiapkan diri berteriak ketika Jimin selesai berucap, "Yoongi, kurang lebih empat tahun kita bersama. Mau menikah denganku? Sebenarnya dari hari pertama kita berkencan aku ingin melamarmu, tapi kita masih sangat kecil saat itu." dengan senyum manis serta tatapan berharap.

"KAU, BOCAH!" Namjoon berteriak seraya berlari dengan gesit. Seokjin hanya diam di tempat dengan kepala yang menggeleng-geleng, karena dia sudah tahu rencana Jimin, begitu juga dengan Jaehwan dan Hyuk, hanya Namjoon dan Yoongi – tentu saja– yang belum tahu. Tadinya Jaehwan menyarankan anaknya untuk tidak menyembunyikannya dari Namjoon karena itu sama saja seperti bunuh diri, tapi Jimin itu keras kepala dan tidak sabaran, belum lagi jika dia sudah menahannya untuk waktu yang lama, dia tidak bisa menunggu lagi di saat dia sudah merasa cukup.

Kembali pada Namjoon yang berlari. Yoongi sempat menghalangi Namjoon setelah menjawab, "Ya." dengan begitu cepat. Tapi Jimin berkata bahwa tidak apa jika Namjoon ingin memukulinya atau bahkan membunuhnya dan bilang pada Yoongi untuk membiarkan Namjoon menghampirinya.

Sedikit takut sebenarnya, tapi ketika Jimin mencintai seseorang, dia akan melakukan apapun termasuk menghadapi ayah yang protektif. Dan yang Jimin dapatkan selanjutnya adalah sebuah peluk dan tepukan di punggungnya. Serta titah untuk menjaga Yoongi dengan baik juga ancaman bahwa dia akan mati jika suatu saat Yoongi meneteskan satu bulir saja air mata kesedihan. Jimin menyanggupi, tentu, karena dia sudah benar-benar mantap dengan Yoongi.

Mereka pun menikah di Kanada, karena keluarga besar Namjoon berada di sana dan Jimin tidak ingin membuat keluarga besar yang lebih besar dari keluarganya itu kerepotan dengan terbang ke Korea. Membuat Namjoon diam-diam menambahkan poin Jimin sebagai menantu.

Pasangan itu hidup bahagia, walau ada beberapa masalah kecil yang menghiasi karena keduanya mudah sekali cemburu. Dua tahun kemudian mereka memiliki anak yang begitu manis.

Namjoon menangis, membuat Seokjin lagi-lagi tertawa karena teringat akan ayahnya. Bahkan tawa ibu Yoongi itu jauh lebih besar dari saat Namjoon menangis karena cemburu pada Jimin, karena ayahnya juga turut menangis di samping Namjoon, begitu pula dengan Jimin. Bahkan suami Yoongi itu tersedu-sedu. Dari sanalah Seokjin tahu bahwa Jimin akan turut menjadi ayah yang protektif seperti ayah dan suaminya.

"Kookie! Kookie!"

"TaeTae! Ihihihi!"

Alis Jimin tertaut tak suka melihat anak dengan surai coklat madu itu mendekati anaknya. "Taemin _hyung_! Jauhkan anakmu dari anakku!"

Yang ditegur tertawa dan berkata, "Aku tidak bisa, Taehyung sangat menyukai Jungkook, aku bahkan tidak bisa membuatnya berhenti membicarakan Jungkook."

"Lakukan sesuatu. Yak! Jangan sentuh anakku bocah!"

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia harap, jika Taehyung berjodoh dengan Jungkook nanti, anak itu tidak menjadi se-protektif seperti ayah ibunya, ayahnya, atau suaminya.

.

.

.

 **END**

Lee Jaehwan tidak lagi menjadi pho :")

Tiba-tiba lewat ide jadi langsung kuketik

Maaf kalo aneh..

Makasih buat yang udah baca, ku mengharapkan RnR tapi itu terserah pada kalian :) _Love you_ :)

Maaf banget kalo ada _typo_ :(

 _Have a nice day! Peace_


End file.
